


5 ✩ Hotel Service

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hand Jobs, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: While looking for Arthur you are mistaken for one of the girls working in the hotel and are sent to the baths to 'assist' a patron. That patron just so happens to be the man you are looking for.





	5 ✩ Hotel Service

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuh so an anon on tumblr sent me an ask about being one of the workers at the hotel washing arthur and I kinda got inspired.... although ofc I gotta change it up bc im lame but yeah!!
> 
> lets pretend this makes sense and bathtubs are big enough to have sex in...

The hotel in Valentine was bustling and you couldn’t help but wonder if something exciting was going on. Yet, you also wondered why in the hell Arthur had chosen now of all days to come. His face was all over Valentine and you were sure people would recognise you as well, but your mission was to find Arthur, so you’d take that risk. Upon entering the hotel, you were pushed around as men and women rushed between rooms and up and down the stairs. 

You could barely even get in to start your search until a man suddenly yelled. “Where the hell is everyone? All my girls are busy?” He grumbled as he stormed down the steps and glared around at the patrons. Suddenly his eyes laid on you and he huffed. “Where the hell have you been? I got a man in the bath needing ‘assistance’ and you’re lollygagging about in the lobby? You  _ must  _ be new.”

Before you could get a word in, he grabbed your arm and dragged you down the hallway. Stopping at the door that read “Baths”, he quickly opened it and shoved you inside. Your body froze at the sight of the man in the tub, who eyes were just as wide. He had a familiar set of hair and you could recognize that jawline in a crowded room. 

The door slammed shut behind you and the two of you jumped and you straightened up, feeling your face warm. “Arthur?”

“Y/N? What’re you doing here?” Arthur went to get up but stopped, sinking back down into the water.

You couldn’t help but marvel at his chest and arms and that little peak of his abs. You almost wish he had gotten up just so you could see more. “Dutch asked me to fetch you. Why are you here?”

He frowned now, running a hand through his damp hair.  _ God, you wanted to touch him _ . “It doesn’t matter. Just get out so I can get finish here.” 

Listening to him should have been priority number one but when you set your mind to something, there was no turning back. You just shrugged and walked over, smiling slyly. “Well, I was sent here to bathe you… So shouldn’t I be doing that?”

Arthur watched you for a moment, possibly debating whether or not to even entertain the idea. But then he just sighed and relaxed back into the bath, tiredly waving his hand at you. 

“Well mister, where would you like me to start?” You grinned, changing your voice to sound like a seductive hotel worker. 

There was no reaction to your behavior but he raised his arm out of the water and you nodded and leaned over. You worked the soap into his skin, massaging gently from his wrist to his bicep. He didn’t say a word and at one point his eyes had closed.

Pulling away, you put on the act again. “All done, sir. Can I do anythin’ else for ya’?” 

He raised his leg over the side of the tub and you sighed, lathering up soap and massaging it into his skin. You were getting all hot and bothered and yet he was unfazed by your teasing. You barely were paying attention when your hands moved down his thigh and deeper into the water. 

Arthur peaked an eye open and you stopped, breaking from your thoughts and watching him. He didn’t move and neither did you, and then a small smirk pulled your lips. Your hand ghosted over his cock and you found he was already hard. His body twitched and he glared at you, but made no vocal protests to your teasing. Your fingers brushed over him again from the base to the tip and he winced. 

Grinning now, you leaned over and kneaded your hands into the tender flesh of his thigh, working their way down and then to the other thigh. His breath grew heavy and his head went back, annoyed groans rising from in his chest. Your fingers once again gently and so lightly touched his cock and you watched him- and felt him- twitch. 

Enough with the torture, your hand went around the shaft and slowly began working up and down, grazing your thumb over the tip. His hips jerked and rolled and he gritted his teeth as he attempted to suppress the heavy moans of pleasure threatening to leave his lips. His hand reached out and grabbed your thigh, weakly trying to move under your dress but you pushed him away. 

Your own body was growing warm and a wetness forming between your thighs but you were going to focus on him. To focus on the movements and pressure of your hand that caused such reactions from him. God, it truly was  _ delicious _ to make a strong man crumple into pieces. You were enjoying this far too much but it was too late to stop. 

“Faster,” Arthur moaned, reaching down to grab your wrist that was under the water. You stopped him though and he didn’t fight you, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Tilting your head to the side, you smiled. “Oh, Arthur. I make the rules here.” 

You continued your paced, only moving slightly faster for a moment and then taking it away from him. Your fingers stroked him so softly and you could feel his cock throbbing and you knew he must be aching inside. His hips were moving so violently for you to do what he wanted- to make him come. The water sloshed and splashed over the edge of the tub just as violent. 

“Please.” He whined so quietly you almost didn’t hear. Sure, you’ve always had a thing for Arthur but  _ fuck- _ the way he was acting right now was a whole new sight and you just might be in love. 

So without a second thought you did as he so desperately begged for. You pumped him quickly, watching his expressions and listening to the soft groans that escaped his lips. Your hand twisted and squeezed, working him so hard that his hips started to rise. 

Suddenly, Arthur ripped your hand away and your eyes widened in surprise, taken back by his own denial. Then he pushed himself up and he grabbed your arms, yanking you into the tub. You were immediately submerged in the water, your body and dress soaked from chest down with your back against the tub.

Arthur turned on his knees, propping your legs up on the edge of the bath and pushing your dress away. “I want you.” He growled, leaning over to kiss your lips hungrily and then pushing his cock inside you. 

You whined against his mouth, eyes closing as the overwhelming pleasure rocketed through your body. He was moving as quick as he could, slamming into you with everything he had- and that this small bathtub would allow- and yet there was something loving about the way his lips were against yours. The softness of a sloppy and needy kiss. 

Nearly all the water had left the bath but it didn’t bother either of you, the sensation of wet skin against yours and his thick cock moving and out of you were already driving your senses and thoughts wild. Your legs were around his waist, slipping down his slick soapy skin as you tried to slow his movements but it was no use. 

You were crying out loudly, opting to rest your knees against the sides of the cramped tub, unable to resist his relentlessness. You were nearing your end and he was too, moaning against your throat and his teeth sinking into your skin that was bound to leave a nasty mark. As the two of you came, clutching one another so tightly with him breathing your name and you calling out his, you felt that undeniable high rocking through your body. The airy feeling in your head and the stillness of your body. 

Arthur groaned as he pulled out, falling back to the other end of the tub and watching you with hazy and hooded eyes. 

“Fuck,” You whispered, trying to catch your breath. “That was good.”

A heavy and breathy laugh left him as he reached over and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his clothes and pulled one out and slipped it between his lips. He struck a match and lit it, taking a drag.

“Arthur,” You breathed out heavily, laughing lightly. “You do this with all the girls?”

He gave an amused smile and shook his head. “Nah, not all of them. Just the ones that pretend to be workers.”


End file.
